legendofempress_enfandomcom-20200214-history
Cook Guide
You may notice that in your kitchen, the order of putting ingredient to your meal is different, which has a huge impact to your dishes. Here comes all the orders for the meals! 1. Fried Green Cabbage: oil → salt (Green Cabbage*8) 2. Stewed Cabbage: water → salt → water (Cabbage*8) 3. Huizhou Tofu: oil → salt → sugar → sauce (Tofu*20) 4. Squirrel-shaped Fish: oil → vinegar → sugar → salt (Egg*5, Perch*5) 5. Sour and Spicy Soup: oil → water → vinegar → sauce → salt → water (Red Pepper*2, Fungus*2, Egg*2, Tofu*2) 6. Fried Eggs with Tomatoes: oil → salt → vinegar → sugar (Tomato*5, Eggs*5) 7. Fish Soup with Tofu: oil → water → salt → water → salt (Tofu*10, Squid*10) 8. Meat Soup with Tomato: water → water → sauce → salt (Tomato*2, Pork*1, Tofu*2, Egg*1) 9. Stewed Mudskipper: oil → water → salt → sauce → water (Leek*1, Mudskipper*6) 10. Braised Pork: oil → sugar → salt → sauce → water (Pork*5) 11. Boiled Fish: oil → salt → sauce → water → water (Egg*8, Red Pepper*8, Squid*8) 12. Snowy Plum: oil → sugar → vinegar → salt (Tomato*15, Silver Carp*20) 13. Chicken Breast: oil → water → sauce → salt → sauce (Chicken*4, Egg*3, Carrot*3, Onion*3) 14. Steamed Chicken: water → water → salt → sauce (Chicken*10, Leek*4) 15. Sour Cucumber: oil → sauce → vinegar → sugar (Red Pepper*8, Cucumber*10) 16. Sauteed Tofu: oil → salt → sugar → oil (Tofu*10, Beef*1, Red Pepper*2, Garlic*2) 17. Fish in Tomato Sauce: oil → salt → sugar → water (Turnip*5, Tomato*5, Grouper*10) 18. Fish Head Soup: oil → salt → water → water (Leek*10, Red Pepper*5, Silver Carp*10) 19. Pork Ball: oil → salt → sauce (Pork*5) 20. Spicy Fish Head: oil → salt → sauce (Red Pepper*8, Big Catfish*10) 21. Double Cooked Pork: oil → salt → sauce → sugar (Pork*4, Garlic*2, Red Pepper*2, Onion*2) 22. Shredded Pork with Pepper: oil → salt → sauce → vinegar → sugar (Green Pepper*3, Pork*6) 23. Fried Eggplant Slices: oil → salt → sauce → oil (Eggplant*4, Egg*8) 24. Sauteed Spicy Pork: oil → salt → vinegar → sauce → sugar (Carrot*4, fungus 4 bamboo shoot 1 pork 2) 25. Mushroom Dumpling: oil → water → salt → sauce → water (shine mushroom 10 pig and 4 egg 2 chicken 2) 26. Sauteed Potato with Eggplant: oil → salt → sugar (Green Pepper*15, Potato*15, Eggplant*15) 27. Dried Hotpot: oil → oil → salt → sauce → sugar (Pork*5, Fungus*2, Mushroom*2, Red Pepper*6) 28. Spicy Codfish: oil → salt → sauce (Red pepper*15, Garlic*15, Codfish*10) 29. Kung Pao Chicken: oil → salt → sugar → sauce → vinegar (Chicken*8, Peanut*16, Carrot*10, Green Pepper*10) 30. Mushroom Soup: water → oil → salt → water (Mushroom*20, Egg*10, Garlic*10) 31. Hunan Sour Pork: oil → salt → sauce (Pork*15, Green Pepper*10, Red Pepper*10) 32. Hangzhou Braised Chicken: oil → salt → water → sugar → water (Pork*5, Chicken*20, Mushroom*15) 33. Braised Chicken Wings: oil → salt → sauce → sugar (Chicken*45, Red Pepper*20) 34. Sauerkraut Grass Carp: oil → salt → sauce (Sauerkraut*20, Red Pepper*10, Garlic*10, Grass Carp*10) 35. Braised Catfish with Eggplant: oil → salt → sauce → sugar (Eggplant*20, Carrot*10, Green Pepper*5, Catfish*20) 36. Boiled Flatfish: oil → salt → sauce (Carrot*20, Onion*20, Flatfish*20) 37. Braised Chum Salmon: oil → salt → sauce → sugar (Pork*20, Carrot*20, Salmon*10) 38. Tossed Codfish in Tomato Sauce: oil → salt → sugar → water (Tomato*15, Onion*15, Garlic*15, Codfish*10) 39. Sweet and Sour Pork: oil → sauce → vinegar → sugar → oil (Pork*15, Bamboo Shoot*8, Egg*5) 40. Sauteed Broccoli and Mushroom: oil → salt → sugar (Broccoli*15, Fungus*15) 41. Sour Codfish Ball: oil → vinegar → sugar → oil (Broccoli*10, Codfish *15) 42. Braised Beef with Tomatoes: oil → water → salt → sauce (Tomato*15, Beef*15, Green Onion*10) 43. Braised Tofu Soup: water → salt → water (Tofu*15, Egg*20, Bamboo Shoot*20, Chicken*10) 44. Braised Triple Ingredients: water → oil → salt (Chicken*15, Egg*20, pig hands 20 green onions 20) 45. Sauteed Spicy Beef: oil → salt → sugar → vinegar → sauce (Beef*15, Green Pepper*10, Carrot*20, Red Pepper*20) 46. Sauteed Broccoli and Globefish: oil → salt → sauce (Broccoli*20, Red Pepper*20, Globefish*20) 47. Braised Trotter: oil → salt → sauce → water (Trotter*20, Red Pepper*20, Garlic*10) 48. Fried Bamboo Shoots: oil → salt → sauce (Bamboo Shoots*15, Pork*10, Garlic*10, Green Onion*5)